The invention relates to water traps, for example as used on waste water outlets from sinks, baths and the like. Such traps are designed to retain some water to provide a barrier to air passing back up the outlet, thus ensuring that the interior of a building is sealed off from unpleasant and/or harmful gases such as may enanate from drains and sewers.